


Swift

by GrandNinjaMasterRen



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandNinjaMasterRen/pseuds/GrandNinjaMasterRen





	Swift

He moves, he dances, he flies.

He hunts alone, surrounded by lies.

Little bird forced far away from the nest,

Running, heart pounding, on a lonely quest.

He spends his time on the wing,

Rushing from becoming evil's plaything.

Uneasy when he's still,

Quick to run, loves a thrill.

Fleet of foot and quick of mind,

Leaving all his past behind.

Ruddy glow like rising sun

Shields him 'til the battle's done.

And when the night falls like despair,

He flies away, swift as air.


End file.
